Coming Home
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Oliver arrives home after playing quidditch and is greeted by his family. AU. PwOw


Oliver Wood, Puddlemere United's Keeper, threw his duffel bag down, trying his best not to make too loud a noise. He kicked the door closed and shed his shoes and jacket, fingers finding the hem of his royal blue Puddlemere shirt. A glance at his watch before his hand was carded through his hair told it was three in the morning and the keeper wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed and stay there for at least a day seems as he'd been deprived of his home for three weeks of quidditch games across America.

Sadly things weren't quite going that way.

He'd only taken three steps away from the door, shirt now in hand, as a series of footsteps sounded, getting closer to him, and two sets of arms pulled two small bodies against him. The keeper fell backwards, only just managing to keep his head up to prevent banging it against the door.

"I missed you, poppa" Oliver groaned quietly at the voice, hugging his two children closer.

"I missed you all more" Oliver smiled honestly at the duo, pressing a kiss to red hair, then to brown. He pushed himself up, his daughter, Rose, with wild red curls that were a trait from her "father's" family was curled to his left side. On his right, his son curled to his side, sandy blonde hair giving away that it was Gunn.

Oliver rose, swaying slightly at the added weight before looking towards the figure that had been watching from the bottom of the stairs for the last minute or two. "Welcome home, Love" His smile grew wider as Percy Wood, formerly Weasley, slowly padded over to him. The two kissed for a short moment, both chuckling slightly as Gunn was transferred into Percy's arms. With another short kiss they took the two four year olds to their rooms, tucking in each child.

Percy made it to their room first, each child wanting to spend a few more moments with their poppa after being separated. Oliver finally managed to crawl into bed at twenty to four, instantly curling himself around Percy and spooning to the slightly taller man's back. "Why where the kids awake? nursery tomorrow isn't it?" He nuzzled the red curls at the nape of Percy's neck, taking a moment to take in the scent of home that actually came from _home_, not from a t-shirt he'd snagged last minute.

"They were too excited.. did get them to fall asleep for an hour or two but you those two.. nursery tomorrow, yes" Percy reached a hand up to latch it's counter part, tracing his fingers over the arm that crossed his chest before lacing fingers and pulling it up a few inches to press his lips to the palm. Oliver murmured something against his hair, arm's tightening around him, and the pair shifted closer to each other.

"Miss you, Ol.. we really did" Percy shifted his shoulder, an arm moving to rub at Oliver's hip and the brute athlete shifted towards the touch. He pressed another kiss to Percy's neck, this time slightly sloppy, open mouthed and wet.

"Perce.." Oliver trailed off for a moment, placing more kisses over freckled skin. "Been so lonely. Missed you so badly" Percy turned around at that, Oliver's words bringing both men part way from their drowsiness. "I've not been able to kiss you for three weeks, THREE weeks, Perce. I've not seen the kids' faces for just as long, not seen you all smile, not been able to kiss any of you or tell you all how much I love you" Percy rubbed his hand over Oliver's hip, Oliver in return lifted a hand to Percy's face and stroked his fingers over his cheek before pressing his lips to Percy's. It was desperate and needy, and the when Oliver pulled away he found Percy wasn't quite ready to be separated just yet. He chuckled quietly and returned the passion in another kiss, Percy's hand found Oliver's hair and he tugged for a moment before carding his fingers through the sandy blonde hair that wasn't quite blonde but not dark enough to be brown. Oliver pressed himself against Percy, trapping the slighter red haired man underneath him.

They pulled apart panting and Oliver buried his face into Percy's shoulder, lips brushing softly over the skin there. Percy smoothed his hands over Oliver's hair, tilting his head slightly to press his lips to the same sandy mop "Sleep, Ol. I need to take the kids to nursery tomorrow". Oliver shifted, curling himself to Percy's side. "Can I come with? Haven't seen much of the kids and all lately" Oliver yawned sleepily and it was a few moments before a shattered Percy answered him. Oliver wondered if he'd even heard till he did speak.

"Course you can, Ol. You know I'd do anything with you" After a second he added "Love you, really I do"

Oliver's small smile grew at that as he squeezed Perce tightly to himself.

"Love you too"

* * *

Author's Notes: I've had this one typed up for like two weeks and only just remembered about it. Ack, back to college in morning. At least I get not this monday but the next Monday off for May Day. Hope you folks liked this fic


End file.
